User talk:JPDurzel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gyarados Magnus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gyarados Magnus (talk) 18:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply/BTCC wiki/ideas Right now, the "Sister Wikis" bit of the main page is just for the F1 stats wiki and the GP2 wiki (and it should also be for the GP3 wiki, but that hasn't been added yet). I do have a list of sister wikis on one of my sandboxes that I do intend to place in the more prominent position sometime in the future, and the idea of using logos for this is a good one (I should note here that the main page is currently being redesigned). Right now, there are no ongoing plans to link to articles on other wikis, but it has been discussed; although no action was taken for whatever reason. I have to say the BTCC wiki looks good so far. I think you need to add some colour into you career results tables, but otherwise it is good. I probably won't do much on your wiki at all (sorry), but you will be very welcome to join us over here, whenever you decide to do so. Happy editing! —Gyaro Maguus— 18:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Touring Car Wiki and BTCC link Hello, and welcome to this wiki. Anyway I have created the Touring Car Wiki and I am hoping to be a sister wiki to your wiki. Rugby Sevens are coming 01:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Here is the wiki link Touring Car Wiki Rugby Sevens are coming 23:09, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Those constructor templates A few things to note about the constructor templates: * The original Lotus is (the others are and ). * Currently is used (so with Lotus it is ). * The ATS you want is (the other is ), and with the engine it is . Keep up the good work! —Gyaro Maguus— 20:54, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :I myself do intend to help out on the Formula E wiki sometime in the future (though maybe not the BTCC wiki, but then again I know barely nothing about it). I apologise for the series of complicated templates, styles and unwritten rules we have here; however, it is a good system once you know how to use it. Thanks for helping! —Gyaro Maguus— 15:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) 1982 Well done, great work. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:01, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :That plans sounds good. I consider 1982 to be an important season and consider your work to be of good value. :And as I explained on Matt's userpage, I stole the 1,500th edit from your grasp, because I wanted the milestone myself. I promise I won't take the 1,600th in the same manner, assuming you have an opportunity to take it... —Gyaro Maguus— 13:29, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Goddammit that one was important. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Your Plans Hey mate, just wanted to say well done on your work in the grand prix articles for 1982 and 1983. As you may have noticed I am currently working on the 1980 season. Since we are working on a very similar period atm, I was wondering what your plan is once you have completed the 1983 season so I am not stepping on your planned work. That is if you even plan to continue to do season write-ups. cheers, Randomg (talk) 10:28, January 6, 2015 (UTC) All good dude, just wondering :) Randomg (talk) 06:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Montagny etc I had completely missed Montagny's ban, so thanks for putting that in. I believe "model" is better than "type" and I will change those in the near future. I am well, and keep up the good work! —Gyaro Maguus— 13:37, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Occasional contact I've entered a small gap in which to edit, between the end-of-semester stuff and the final exams of my degree. I'll think it'll be better to turn ROC into a redirect to Race of Champions (disambiguation) (which ought to created anyway), from which both can be linked. I'm not too sure which is more important of the two to F1, hence my decision. As for your editing, my theory is, as long as when you edit your edits are good, I don't really care how often they come. And it isn't like I'm behind on the FA by seven weeks, or three weeks, or whatever. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vindication Hi there, good on ya for taking the milestone, and yeah that really should have made earlier. I started a job just over a month ago and thus I have much less time to spend on the random shizzle I like doing... and the F1 wiki was left out. I'll make my way back this week, the F1 world needs as many editors as possible. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:46, February 8, 2016 (UTC) F1 Prediction Game We're still searching for users who want to join the Formula 1 Prediction Game we're starting with Predictor Wiki! It's free and fun to play! Please check out the blog post I wrote for more information: User_blog:2Actimv/Predictor_Wiki_-_Formula_1_Prediction_Game! 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 14:19, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Discord Hey man, I thought I would make a Discord server for the F1 Wiki. It should allow for better and easier communication between the regular editors. Hope to see you at: https://discordapp.com/channels/366853801551986689/366854783057002508 Regards, RandomG. Randomg (talk) 07:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Nice Articles Just wanted to say you are consistently lifting your game in your grand prix articles. I just wanted to say I would not at all be offended if you rewrote or edited the work I have done. Very interested to see you develop these articles. Keep it up. PS. You deserve to be an Admin. I have no idea why you are not. Randomg (talk) 10:08, January 27, 2018 (UTC)